Daca y Toma
by NatssY
Summary: Spoilers, 5x10. Pensamientos de House mirando a la silla vacía antes de que llegue Taub.


Rapidito, que Leti me está presionando xD

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers:** hasta el 5x10 incluido.

**Resumen:** pensamientos de House cuando está sentado en la silla, antes de que llegue Taub.

**Comentarios:** este capítulo me dio pa mucho y me pedía un House POV de esa escena. House sentado pensando en todo después de tener esa escena con Cuddy... La cara que tiene cuando llega Taub y la forma de mirar a la silla... Me lo pedía a gritos vamos xD Muy simple, lo que se me pasó a mí.

**Dedicatorias:** ¿querías House POV? Pues toma House POV xD

NatY

**_DACA Y TOMA_**

Agarró la pelota e hizo que rodase sobre sus dedos varias veces, pero paró de jugar cuando se le cayó por tercera vez. Demasiado ocupado en mirar a la silla como para mantener el balón en sus yemas… Se agachó sin levantarse, la cogió del suelo y decidió dedicarse a algo más simple: observar la silla. Solamente.

Todos sus muebles estaban allí de nuevo, del primero al último, y tal cual los había visto la última vez. Estaba casi seguro de que ella había hecho que se aprendiesen el lugar donde estaba cada cosa antes de moverlo todo, para que estuviese en el mismo lugar al traerlo de vuelta. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo habría que devolver a su sitio…

Todo vuelve a su sitio.

Hasta ella.

Y hasta la silla.

Y entonces, ¿por qué no estaba sentado en su reconfortable y cómoda silla con ruedas y apoyabrazos? ¿Qué hacía con su trasero en aquel molesto trozo de plástico en el que estaba? ¿Por qué elegir lo normal cuando puedes tener lo exclusivo? No tuvo que ahondar mucho en su mente para descubrir la respuesta: uno no puede observar bien el lugar donde está. Las cosas se ven mejor desde lejos.

Una vez han pasado.

Examinó la silla buscando restos de su olor o de sus curvas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esas cosas no se quedan en el objeto, sino en su propia mente. Además, seguramente alguien se habría sentado en ella durante aquel día y todo rastro que pudiese quedar estaría contaminado.

Y aún así, siguió mirando la silla.

Como si la viese allí…

Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Como si la pudiese observar coger el bolígrafo azul y abrir una de las tantas carpetas que siempre la rodean para empezar a postrar su firma en papel tras papel. Pura rutina, pura lógica y pura costumbre para ella. Pero no para él.

La echaba de menos. Antes podía sentir su olor en aquella habitación cuando todo estaba vacío y lo único que empapaba el ambiente eran sus propias fragancias, pero ahora lo único que conseguía olfatear eran muebles, el cuero de la silla, libros gastados y aquella pelota peluda que intentaba escurrirse entre sus dedos.

Todo había vuelto a su sitio de procedencia. Todo, menos ella; todo, incluso ella.

Evitó cerrar los ojos más de tres segundos recordando lo que había pasado la última vez. No conseguía sacarse de la cabeza aquella mirada sorprendida y decepcionada que le había dedicado cuando él ejecutó su siguiente movimiento, cuando él dio el siguiente paso lógico. Un paso con el que ella pareció no estar de acuerdo. Algo que demostró yéndose por donde había venido.

Y así como todo había comenzado, acabó. Lo vio en sus ojos. Lo contempló en aquella mirada que intentaba destilar tranquilidad pero que lo único que gritaba era que lo había mandado todo a la mierda. Tantos años, tantos secretos, tanto esconder y tanto disimular, para eso. Para cansarla con un solo movimiento. Un movimiento que no decía lo que ella entendió, pero que ella entendió como si lo dijese. Una mano aquí, un ojo allá, un intento de detenerla catastrófico y… Así como todo había comenzado, acabó. Lo vio en sus ojos. Lo contempló en aquella mirada que procuraba mostrar serenidad pero que sólo chillaba que había perdido. Había jugado, y había perdido.

Ella había perdido.

Él la perdió a ella.

Y Dios sabía que no podía permitirse tal pérdida… Y cuando decía Dios, hablaba de sí mismo.

Contempló la silla de nuevo mientras el balón no paraba de rodar entre sus manos y puso todo su empeño en encontrar una solución para un problema que, en realidad, desconocía.

No sabía cuánto llevaba allí ni cuanto llevaba así, pero el miedo a salir de aquella habitación y enfrentarse a la nueva y cruda verdad no lo tentaba lo más mínimo. La voz de Taub lo sacó ligeramente de su ensimismamiento y pensó que, quizás y por sólo una vez, sin que sirva de precedente, hacer un diferencial de su propia vida no estaría tan mal.

Llevó parte de su vida a otra e hizo una pregunta. No tuvo que esperar mucho para una respuesta. Parecía que Taub se había planteado varias veces aquella cuestión y había llegado a una conclusión, que, sinceramente, a él no le servía de nada. Pero como si de uno de sus grandes casos se tratase, la epifanía acudió a su mente y encontró el problema, y encontró la solución. No podría decidir lo que había descubierto primero, pero sendas respuestas centellearon en su cabeza como si de luces de neón se tratasen.

No te sientes mal por lo que has hecho, te sientes mal por lo que no has hecho. Por lo que podrías haber hecho. Porque ella no se esperaba que hicieses eso. Porque ella te dijo lo que realmente pensaba y tú le contestaste con uno de tus chistes, que si bien tenía gracia, no era adecuado para el momento. Porque tocaba seriedad y sinceridad, y tú sólo diste sarcasmo e indirectas. Porque ella esperaba que aquello funcionase, y él sólo lo estropeó. Lo jodió, lo fastidió, lo rompió, lo contaminó y lo lastimó, todo de un gesto.

Y ahora estaba allí sentado, arrepintiéndose de sus actos y de sus no-actos; descubriendo que aquel juego en el que se había metido y que había pasado a ser algo más hacía tiempo, llegaba a su fin por arriesgar demasiado. O quizás demasiado poco… Y sin haberlo buscado conscientemente, un rótulo que traía "_Game Over"_ lo adornaría todo a su paso a partir de ahora. Sin monedas sueltas y sin opción a revancha. Con un canto en los dientes. Contra la pared más dura.

Porque ella dijo y él no respondió...

Intentó centrarse en el caso y decidió hacer las cosas por él mismo. Justo antes de salir, vio apoyado en una de las paredes un rollo de papel que tenía dibujado el despacho de Cuddy.

…Aunque quizás no fuese demasiado tarde.

Primero hizo su trabajo como médico. Luego, su trabajo como persona.

Parece que uno hace las cosas esperando recibir algo a cambio…

Él, no iba a ser menos.

Y, por primera vez, sólo buscaba un perdón.


End file.
